The More Things Change...
by Chris Devlin
Summary: Ayeka challenges Ryoko to sing Karaoke, but will it backfire on her?


Karaoke Queen

The More Things Change...

By Chris Devlin

E-Mail: [devlin1983@hotmail.com][1]

AN: Ok this here is my first ever Tenchi Muyo fic. Now I am a rampant Tenchi/Ryoko supporter, so don't expect me to do many (If any) Tenchi/Ayeka stories (sorry). Oh well. Here it is, it's a songfic to the Atomic Kitten cover of "Eternal Flame" by the Bangles. Enjoy.

Tenchi sat, face buried in his hands, in the corner of the room. Beside him Ryoko was laughing her head off, Sasami was smiling pleasantly and Mihoshi was covering her ears. In front of them stood Ayeka, her eyes firmly locked on the screen which was displaying the lyrics to "I will always love you" by Whitney Houston. She wailed as she moved onto the next verse. On top of Sasami's head Ryo-Ohki began to meow along with her, more in tune with the music than the singing Princess. As the song reached its end Ayeka closed her eyes, finishing the song off on a completely wrong note. Eventually the music stopped and everyone uttered a collective sigh of relief. Ayeka opened her eyes slowly and turned round to face the others.

**"Well, how was I?"** she asked, her face covered in an expectant expression. The others looked at each other anxiously, unsure how to answer the Juraian Princess. Ryoko stood up, an evil grin on her face. 

**"Well. I thought it was the wor..."** she started before Tenchi quickly covered her mouth and pulled her back to the seat.

**"You were great, Ayeka. You should sing professionally."** Tenchi said hurriedly, sweat running down his forehead. Held down by the boy's arms, Ryoko struggled uncomfortably. If it was anyone else she would have simply teleported away, but Ryoko couldn't say she minded Tenchi restraining her in such a way. In fact it was public knowledge, even to Tenchi, that Ryoko desperately wanted to be with him. Although the extent of that desire might not be so public. In front of them Ayeka clutched the microphone to her chest, a look of exquisite joy on her face.

**"You mean that?"** the Princess asked, her entire body glowing with delight. Tenchi nodded uncomfortably as Ryoko teleported from his arms, causing him to fall on his face. The boy shook his head and looked up at the woman as she hovered about a foot off the ground in-front of him.

**"Don't torture the girl Tenchi. Someone has to tell her the truth."** Ryoko snapped at Tenchi before turning to face Ayeka. ** "You're just not a good singer princess."** Ayeka's eyes glimmered with rage, but cooled as she sought to control her temper.

**"And what, dear Ryoko, are you trying to say? That I stink! Well just come out and say it you fiend."** she said, her trembling voice giving way to the anger she felt inside. Ryoko smirked at her.

"**You Stink! S.T.I.N.K. Stink."** the woman said, a vicious grin on her face. Ayeka trembled with fury at this, her face a bright shade of crimson, before suddenly regaining her composure. This time she put on a wicked smile of her own.

**"Very well Ryoko. If you think I'm so bad, why don't you get up and sing?"** she said pointedly. Before she could get a chance to register it, Ryoko had snatched the microphone from her hand and was fiddling with the karaoke machine. Ayeka blinked in disbelief as Ryoko quickly picked her song, un-phased by the challenge Ayeka had set her. Sasami and Tenchi sighed as they watched the exchange. Mihoshi was still sitting with her hands over her ears, unaware Ayeka had even stopped singing.

**"So what are you going to sing Ryoko?"** Sasami asked, her interest genuine. Ryoko smiled at her then at Tenchi.

**"It's for the man I love."** she said giving Tenchi a quick hug before the music began. Tenchi squirmed as Ryoko focused her attention on the screen in front of her.

~*~**~*~

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling.  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Or am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning, an eternal flame?  
  
I believe  
It's meant to be, darling.  
I watch you when you are sleeping.  
You belong with me.  
Do you feel the same?  
Or am I only dreaming?  
But is this burning, an eternal flame?  
  
Say my name, sun shines through the rain,  
Of all life so lonely,  
Then come and ease the pain.  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oooh.  
  
Oh oh  
  
Say my name, sun shines through the rain,  
Of all life so lonely,  
Now come and ease the pain,  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oooh.  
  
Close your eyes.  
Give me your hand, darling.  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning, an eternal flame?  
  
Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling.  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand ?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning, an eternal flame?  
  
Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling.  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning, an eternal flame?   


~*~**~*~ 

Tenchi practically had to pick his jaw off the floor, as did all the others except Washu who'd came in seconds after she'd started singing, a large tray of refreshments in her arms. As she entered she regarded her daughter before handing out the drinks and beginning to tap away at her laptop furiously. 

**"Wow Ryoko! That was amazing!"** Tenchi said, blown away by Ryoko's perfect singing voice. Beside him Sasami and Mihoshi nodded in agreement. 

**"I didn't know you could sing like that Ryoko. It was great, wasn't it Ryo-Ohki?"** Sasami said to the Cabbit on top of her head. The cute furry creature meowed its approval to her. Ryoko smiled at her, and was about to say something back when Washu cut in. 

**"Well, you might not know it, but my little Ryoko here was quite the talented youngster."** Washu chimed in, her face glowing with motherly pride. Ryoko stared at her, red with a mix of embarrassment and anger. 

**"What d'you mean? I don't remember anything about being talented. And don't call me that!"** Ryoko demanded. Washu simply swiveled the screen on her laptop so that the others could see it. About ten photo's were displayed across the screen, each one showing a young Ryoko winning at something or other, proudly accepting a trophy or medal. Ryoko simply stood and walked out of the room as the others crowded round the screen. As she left she could hear Washu telling the various stories behind each photo, followed by the laughter of the others. Closing the door behind her, she leant her back against the wall, sighing. 

**_Why did she have to bring up that?_** she thought to herself. "Of all the things to bring up, she had to bring that up." she said out loud. The sound of the opening door caused her to look round. 

**"Ryoko. Can I talk to you?"** Tenchi asked, closing the door behind himself. Ryoko smiled at him pleasantly before nodding to him. The boy walked over to her, leaning back on the opposite wall facing her. 

**"I don't know what I can say about what you did in there."** he said, his eyes planted firmly on the floor. Ryoko tilted her head as she looked at him, some confusion as to what he meant. A thought wormed its way through her mind. She considered it for a second, before walking over to him. As she approached he looked up at her, unsure as to what she was doing. **"Uh, Ryoko? What are you up to?"** he asked. 

**"Close your eyes."** she commanded giving Tenchi a look that could melt butter from a mile. Compliantly he slowly closed his eyes. **"Give me your hand darling." **she ordered. His left hand rose up and she clasped it in her own. She almost shuddered at the smooth sensation of his skin as it pressed against her own. Composing herself, she slowly guided his hand up and forward so that it rested on her chest, just above her breast. **"Do you feel my heart beating?"**. Tenchi nodded, slightly uncomfortable in his current position, but still his eyes remained closed. **"Do you understand?"** she asked. Again he nodded. Ryoko gulped as she prepared for the next part. **"Do you feel the same?"** the boy faltered slightly, but nodded resolutely. Ryoko had to hold back tears when she saw this. Taking her other hand she cupped his cheek. He nuzzled at it slightly, moving his left hand from her chest to her waist, where his right one joined it. Ryoko inched her face forward inch by inch, as Tenchi drew her closer to him. Her breath slowed down as they finally met, Tenchi's lips making the first contact with her own. She tasted them, a mixture of strawberries and sake that gently circulated around her mouth, sending every taste bud into ecstasy. Gently he broke of the kiss before they got carried away, just holding Ryoko close to him. 

**"You forgot the last part."** he said to her teasingly. Ryoko laughed slightly before looking into his eyes. 

**"No, I remembered it. I just wanted to get to the kissing part really badly."** she said, a look of mischief in her large golden-brown eyes. **"Now come on, I can't wait to see Ayeka's face when she gets a load of this!"** Ryoko giggled maniacally as she yanked Tenchi by the arms towards the door. Tenchi rolled his eyes as she dragged him away, his mind muttering away to itself. 

**_The more things change, the more they stay the same._**

   [1]: mailto:devlin1983@hotmail.com



End file.
